


Questioning

by Blank_Is_typing



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Gay!Chan, Kim Woojin is Whipped, M/M, Non-Idol AU, Questioning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-25
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-15 21:28:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17536610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blank_Is_typing/pseuds/Blank_Is_typing
Summary: If you asked Chan when he knew he was gay he could give you an answer.If you asked Woojin what sexuality he was he wouldn't say anything at all.





	1. Chapter 1

Chan knew he was gay from the moment he had his first kiss. It was with a girl and he felt nothing.

When he had his first kiss with a guy it just confirmed his suspicions. It felt like his world exploded, sparks flew and he felt a warmth that he had never felt before. That boy ended up breaking his heart in the end but he always had a place there.

Now, If you asked Woojin what his sexuality was, he'd shrug his shoulders and try to change the subject. The whole concept of sexuality was something he never thought about, it just happens. Sure, he'd never had a romantic interest in the same sex but he was never against the idea.

So why did he feel his heart sink in his chest when he saw his classmate, Chan, making out with a girl at the back of the school?

He liked girls, and he was open to guys, but putting himself into a box never really seemed to work for him, so he remained questioning. 

He went to internet groups and some of his friends to try and get some sort of clarity, but he always got the same answer.

 _It's probably just a phase_. 

Every time he heard that he was in shock, his friends complained about people saying that, yet they turn around and do the same thing to him?

So why did his eyes linger on Chan? Why did he always want to be around him? Why did his laugh make Woojin want to melt?

Why would any of this be happening if he was straight?

He was caught up in those thoughts again as he collided with someone in the hallway.

Eyes immediately popping open he apologized profusely,"I am so sorry."

He heard a familiar warm laugh,"No worries, Woojin, right?"

Not knowing what to do he just nodded.

"I'll see you in class yeah?"

Woojin's heart was beating so fast as he looked at him, he'd never seen him this close to him before. "Yeah, I heard the homework was going to be insane."

He wished that was where the conversation ended.

 

"Why does it have to be partner projects," he groaned to himself as the teacher announced names. He nearly fell out of his chair when the name that followed his was none other than Bang Chan.

This was going to be a long 2 weeks.


	2. Chapter 2

Woojin was panicking, he had to spend 2 weeks in contact with the guy that he didn't know how to feel about. 

"So, you're my partner huh?" Chan grabbed a seat next to him.

"Um, yeah, I guess, what did you want to do for the project?"

"Well, we have to write a series of short stories based on things that happened in our lives. But I suck at writing," he groaned.

"That's okay, I can help you,"  Woojin didn't think his writing was as good as it could be but, his grades were good enough.

"Cool, we can meet up at lunch?" 

"Yeah sure," Okay, maybe Woojin said that louder than intended, but the small chuckle that escaped Chan's lips was worth it.

Little did he know that Chan was almost having the same reaction on his side.

For, Chan, he wasn't in denial or figuring things out, he had fully accepted he had a crush on the guy that sat one desk and 2 rows away from him. When he bumped into him he pretended that he hadn't been thinking about him for the last 3 months. But the question that kept Chan from manning up and asking him out was something you can't just ask. 

Did Woojin even like men?

Chan internally groaned at the fact that it had to be a project in the only class he was failing, he was going to be a bother wasn't he?

So, what happens when you put these 2 people in the same room?

Absolutely nothing, that's what. 

"Okay, so the stories don't necessarily have to be true, we could just write one long fictional story. As long as the teacher is entertained." Woojin suggested after 20 minutes trying not to turn red.

"How do you start?" Chan felt stupid, he could write lyrics with no problem, why was this so confusing to him?

Woojin took the paper and pen from Chan's hands, chuckling as he did. "Let's pick a genre first."

"Which one are you best at?" 

"I can write in any genre, do you want me to make this complex or simple?" Woojin scribbled on the paper

"PLEASE make it simple."

"So no apocalypse, extreme fantasy, or sci-fi, unless... you want any of those?" 

"We could do fantasy," Chan said, the wheels in his head turning.

Woojin smiled, he knew the way it was taught wouldn't get Chan to write much, it was easy to tell.

Before they could go into more detail the clock showed that there was only one minute till they had to get back to class.

"Write as much as you can tonight, I don't care how, just make sure it ties back to your life in some way. Then we can go from there."

 Chan nodded, grabbing his things and walking to his next class.

 

"You said you didn't care how I wrote it," He rubbed the back of his neck.

Woojin skimmed over the paper, expecting to find random scribbles in unreadable handwriting, "Are these song lyrics?" 

"Yeah, that's just how my brain writes." He was kind of nervous to have someone else read what he wrote.

"Um, so this one line," Woojin said nervously. "Does it mean what I think it does."

Chan froze for a second, he thought he erased that.

_In a world of princess and queens, he only wanted a king._

"Is that a problem?" He wasn't exactly out yet and being gay wasn't something highly accepted.

"No, I think it's cool," Woojin wanted to ask if it was just the character that was gay. Instead, he let the gears in his head start turning as he wrote a prompt down based on the lyrics. "You know, lyrics and poems are the only style I can't write in. I think it's awesome how it comes naturally to you." 

Chan's face started turning red,"Thanks," He said hiding his face behind his notebook.

A soft smile fell across Woojin's lips as he wrote,"Do you want to meet up this weekend?"

"Sure, I'll give  you my number, so we can figure out where, lunch will be over soon." He pulled out his phone. Chan really needed to figure out how to ask him out before he exploded. 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this is slow but this is the story I'm writing to get rid of my writers block. Don't expect a masterpiece.


	3. Chapter 3

Why did Woojin agree to meet at Chans house? They were texting trying to figure out a day to work.

Woojin ended up agreeing to meet a Chan's house for a few hours, since the other was so busy. 

He wouldn't be nervous at all, would he? If the fact that he had stood outside his door for fifteen minutes wasn't enough of an answer, then yes.

Finally knocking on the door he was met with a woman who he could only assume was his mother,"You must be here for Chris, he's upstairs," She let him in, closing the door behind him.

Woojin walked to his room, his palms growing sweaty the closer he got. 

You would think Woojin would calm down at the sight of him just using his computer with headphones in, but the intense focus on his face almost made him regret having to break it for something he didn't like. "What are you doing?" he closed the door behind him.

Chan jumped at the unfamiliar voice. but upon hearing the sweet laugh that came from his left, he immediately knew who it was. 

"Hey, so, how'd your writing go?" He asked fixing his messy hair.

Woojin sat down on the bed beside his desk,"We're fucked, totally fucked." He groaned.

"Writers block?" Chan said, sitting next to him.

"Yeah, I've written 5 stories in the past 3 days and my brain can't function." he sighed covering his eyes, the lights in the room not helping his headache. In any other circumstances he'd be typing away at his keyboard as ideas flowed from his mind.

"Well, we don't have to work on the story right now." 

"I thought you had plans today?" Woojin asked sitting up.

"They canceled on me, so I'm free for he rest of the day."

"Well then what were you working on before?"

Chan almost turned red,"Um, just a song. it's nothing."

"Can I hear it?"

The feeling of accomplishment that Chris had felt for finishing the vocals was gone in an instant, because it was based off the person that was sitting less than a foot away from him. Hesitantly, he moved towards his laptop and hit play.

Woojin felt his heart stop when he heard Chan's voice. Not only because his voice was the most beautiful thing he had ever heard, but his brain had caught on to the lyrics quite fast.

Chan felt like he was going to pass out, Woojin had clearly caught on to the lyrics. The small hum that came from him as he got used to the song made Chan want to keep that moment forever.

As the song faded out Woojin looked over at Chan, who was playing with his hands,"This is amazing."

"Really?" the  younger said in shock.

"What's it about," he had figured it out but wanted to hear it from Chan himself.

Chan turned red and looked at the ground,"a guy, that I....like, a lot."

"So you like men too?" all this time Woojin had thought he liked girls, but now that he admitted he didn't he was curious.

Chan chuckled,"I only like men, what makes you say that?"  

"well...I saw you kiss that girl behind the school." he said nervously.

Chan laughed, of all the people that could've caught him,"That's when I found out I was gay."

A weight that he didn't even know was there was lifted from Woojin's shoulders. "How long have you liked this guy?"

"A few months, what about you?" he asked moving back to sitting beside him.

Woojin messed with his shirt,"I don't know."

"What do you mean by that?" 

Woojin took a deep breath,"I'm questioning a lot of thing in life. Including....." he hoped Chan got the message.

He did, loud and clear. He moved closer to him and placed his hand on his. "I'm here if you need help." Chan knew it was a scary and confusing time for him. He already had so many things going on that this didn't help. He wished he had someone to talk to.

 Woojin held it, honestly he was a little scared, Chan was the first person that reached out. "I'm not just going through a phase right?"

Chan shook his head,"Of course not, You honestly never stop questioning yourself. If labels don't fit you right now they don't need to."

A smile spread across Woojin's face as he said that. Finally, someone that actually listened to him. He looked over at Chan, their faces inches apart. "Chan?"

The man in question hummed in response,"Yeah?" 

"What would you do if I said I liked you?"

Inside Chan was basically screaming. Though his joy did manifest in a peck on Woojins lips, followed by a small smile, so he can't complain. "That."

After the shock of what just happened wore off Woojin smiled,"Can you do it again?"

 

They got an a on their project, unsurprising to Chan. Woojin had sayed up half the night typing away on the keyboard the sound of keys lingering in the background of their phone calls. Chan was so confident that they would ace the project that he promised a date if they got a 100.

They got a 105 and Woojin got a free dinner.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I could've made this longer ngl. but I'm happy with how it turned out. thanks for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> I'm hitting some writers block with the series so I decided to write this. Writing relieves my stress and I wrote this at 10 pm, so its not the longest thing in the world but I will continue it.


End file.
